C'est Noël?
by Aelim
Summary: On dit que les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'attendent plus rien de la vie, juste qu'elle ai fini de s'étirer à l'infini. Sirius lui, attendait Noël. Pour qu'Il revienne enfin...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: C'est Noël?  
Auteur: Aelim  
Disclaiming: L'histoire est a moi, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
Rating: J'étais en K+, je l'ai fait passé en T parce que c'est pas forcement tout rose mais finalement je vais peut-être le ramener en K+, l'histoire est pas méchante… Bref, j'hésite!  
Genre: Romance  
Couple: Severus/Sirius  
Note: Couple homosexuel, juste romance, pas de scènes de sexe explicites, mais homophobes « alacon » passez votre chemin tout de même.

* * *

**C'est Noël ?**

SIRIUS

- C'est Noël ?

C'est la première chose que je t'aie dite quand tu es venu. La première fois. Je ne voyais pas d'autre raison, et d'ailleurs ce n'était même pas une raison suffisante pour que tu viennes. A mon humble avis aucune raison n'était suffisante. En fait tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver là…

- Oui.  
- Ah.

Je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais là, au lieu d'être chez toi bien au chaud ou à Poudlard. Tu avais été engagé comme professeur à peine quelques années après avoir quitté le château. On était donc en décembre, tu n'étais pourtant pas habillé pour le froid à ce que je voyais de ta tenue. Et pourtant, c'était Noël, tu me l'avais dit. Noël…

- Merci d'être là.

Je me souvenais de m'être moqué de toi, quand nous étions encore à l'école. Je t'avais dit que cela ne m'étonnait pas que tu passes Noël au château, parce que personne ne voulait de toi, de toute façon.  
Apparemment, toi aussi tu t'en souvenais.

- C'est parce que personne ne veut de moi, de toute façon.  
- Si, moi je veux bien.  
- Même si tu ne voulais pas je serais resté. Surtout si tu ne voulais pas en fait. Je comptais sur le fait que tu partes en courant et en hurlant, ça aurait été drôle.  
- La prochaine fois, si tu veux, alors?  
- D'accord.

Tu souriais. Je crois que moi aussi. Il y allait donc avoir une prochaine fois… Tu allais revenir, me sortir de cette solitude, de ce trop plein de monde. M'empêcher d'être seul à jamais, m'empêcher de n'être jamais seul…

C'était vrai. Tu es revenu six fois depuis la première. Chaque fois à Noël, je le savais. Parce que je te posais à chaque fois la même question.

- C'est Noël ?

C'est le seul jour qui compte pour moi maintenant. C'est le seul jour qui passe trop vite. Dès que tu pars, à la seconde même ou tu franchis la porte de ma cellule, le temps s'étire à l'infini. Jusqu'au prochain Noël…  
Parce qu'entre temps je suis abandonné. Pas seul, non, jamais seul… Même si quand je suis arrivé à Askaban la seule chose dont j'avais peur c'est d'être seul, isolé, de voir les années s'étirer à l'infini et de mourir ici, seul, pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Mais je me trompais. Un prisonnier n'est jamais seul ici, car il a pour compagnie les cris, les plaintes et les bruits de coups que le souffle de la mort porte à ses oreilles. Et c'est bien pire... C'est ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu t'en ais allé la première fois et que tu m'as dit pourtant ne pas vouloir me laisser seul. Seul… Ce mot m'est désormais étranger, j'ai appris ici que l'on n'est jamais seul, il reste toujours quelqu'un… Les Autres. Et cette présence est vite insupportable.

J'attends toujours tes visites avec impatience, beaucoup trop d'impatience. Et mon cœur bat toujours trop vite chaque fois que j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. Et à cet instant mon cœur bat à toute vitesse,

- Black, visite pour toi.

C'est la phrase que j'attends. La phrase que j'attendrais toute va vie, si je ne m'échappe pas avant la fin. Je ne devrais pas me laisser emporter par mon cœur, mais je suis toujours là, à t'attendre. Toi. Et je t'attends. Le temps s'écoule, où peu être pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier. La seule certitude c'est que Noël arrivera, et alors, Tu seras là.  
La seule façon de passer le temps c'est de dormir. Je passe ma vie à ça. Que faire d'autre d'ailleurs? Il faut attendre Noël. Attendre. Tu ne m'amènes jamais de cadeaux. Cela ne me dérange pas car tu es mon cadeau de Noël. Toi.  
Je suis innocent. Je le sais. Et tu me crois. Tu me l'as dit. Tu sais très bien que jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Jamais je ne les aurais trahis. Car je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Toi.

- Black, visite pour toi.

Mon cœur ce met à battre de toutes ses forces. C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël? C'est Noël?... Je t'attends. Passe cette porte d'entrée, cela fait un an que je t'attends. Depuis Noël dernier. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Chaque jour. Dépêche-toi…

- Fait gaffe à pas le salir. C'est le ministre.  
- Le… ministre?

Un froid immense m'envahit. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la cellule. Le gardien me regarde avec dégoût et lance:

- Laissez tomber Monsieur le ministre. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous fassiez tant d'effort pour rendre visite à ces déchets.  
- Demandez-lui s'il veut quelque chose. Ma campagne ministérielle doit marcher!  
- Black? T'as entendu le Monsieur…  
- Je veux juste savoir quel jour on est…  
- 20 décembre 1989.

La porte claque derrière cette réponse. Cela doit être faux. Totalement faux. J'ai été incarcéré le 18 août 1988. Cela fait donc seulement un an et quelques mois. C'est faux. Noël est déjà passé six fois. Il me l'a dit, il me l'a dit, il me l'a dit. C'était Noël…  
Il me l'a dit. Je l'ai cru. J'ai cru ce serpent. Cette immonde raclure de laboratoire. Je l'ai cru… Il a bien dut rire, moi, rampant à ses pieds. Croyant chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Ecoutant ses paroles comme la seule vérité sur Terre. Parce qu'il était le seul à venir. Le seul à m'écouter, le seul à me toucher.  
Je le hais. Je l'aime.

Je t'aime connard. Je t'aime plus que tout. Dans cinq jours c'est Noël. Pour de vrai cette fois. Tu vas venir. Tu viendras forcement. Et tu comprendras qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Black. Encore moins si il est enfermé à Askaban et crève chaque jour un peu plus de savoir que le coupable est dehors.  
Tu penses que je suis coupable. C'est ça? C'est pour cela que tu me fais souffrir, que tu me mens? Ou alors es-ce parce que tu es de leur camp, que tu nous as trahis? Toi, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela. Je le pensais. Maintenant je ne sais plus. Je t'aime trop pour savoir. Trop pour pouvoir te juger.

Je ferme les yeux, je vais dormir, dormir… Quitter ce monde, un peu, un petit peu encore… Jusqu'à Noël… Bientôt, trop tôt, Noel arrive trop vite, beaucoup trop, pour la première fois je voudrais arrêter le temps, je ne suis pas prêt. Pas prêt à le voir… Lui, qui m'a mentit, qui s'est joué de moi, pourquoi d'ailleurs? Pourquoi?

Je regarde la porte, j'ai toujours regardé la porte, pendant des jours, des nuits entières, surtout au début. Quand tu viens de te retrouver dans cet endroit, cet endroit… Tu attends, tu attends sans dormir, tu attends simplement que quelqu'un ouvre la porte et dise que c'est fini, que c'était une blague peut être, que tu va pouvoir sortir et rentrer chez toi…  
Au fur et à mesure tu fini par comprendre, comprendre que personne ne franchira cette porte, et que cette cellule restera ton chez toi toute ta vie, et tu fini par espérer que cette vie soit la plus courte possible…

Mais aujourd'hui cette porte je voudrais qu'elle reste fermée, qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas, plus jamais, que l'on me laisse ici et que tout le monde se taise à jamais. Il va venir, il va bientôt venir, et il va me mentir encore et encore. Il s'expliquera sur ces mensonges, il mentira à nouveau et moi je le croirais parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il me reste, parce qu'il est là seule chose qui me rattache à la vie, parce que je l'aime, parce que je l'ai toujours aimé…

Je me tourne, tourne le dos à cette porte de malheur, regarde ce mur qui me fait désormais face. Ce mur auquel je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention… En haut, en haut du mur, une faille… Un interstice, un petit bout de ciel bleu s'immisce entre les murs noirs… Un petit bout de ciel que je n'avais jamais vu, une tache bleue…

Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dit:  
"Tends tes mains vers le ciel tu toucheras, peut être, un bout de Paradis..."

J'essaye mon amour, j'essaye… Maintenant que je le vois, le ciel semble presque accessible, à portée de main là du haut de son mur… Si je tends les bras, si j'essaye bien, peut être que j'y arriverais, peut être que tout ira mieux mon amour, peut être…

- Black, visite pour toi

Non, non, non… Je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore, il faut attendre un peu, attendre… S'il te plait ne viens pas, pas déjà. Attends que je ferme mon cœur à double tour, attends encore un peu mon amour…

Il entre, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier noire, comme toujours, simplement…  
Il me sourit.  
Je n'ai pas la force de me lever, je reste terré dans un coin, sous le petit bout de ciel bleu qui m'avait paru si merveilleux tout à l'heure… Il ne m'aidera pas aujourd'hui.

- C'est Noël?

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, un reflexe, un désir, l'envie d'entendre ta voix me répondre…

- Oui.  
- Je sais…

Le souffle me revient doucement. J'ai du mal à respirer en ta présence. C'est normal, j'arrête dès que tu parle, pour ne pas te déranger. J'arrête dès que tu bouge, pour ne pas te faire peur. J'arrête de respirer…

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, je te regarde. Envie de m'approcher de toi, de te toucher… De te frapper, de te déchirer en deux… Pourquoi m'a tu mentis?  
Sa voix brise le silence, me coupe le souffle.

- J'ai un cadeau.

Un cadeau… De Noël… Pour moi… Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël. Vraiment et que le reste n'était que mensonges.

- Pour toi. Tiens, prends-le…

Il s'assied à coté de moi et me tends un paquet parfaitement emballé dans un papier blanc comme neige…

- Je savais que t'étais psychorigide!

Cette réflexion m'échappe, comme à chaque fois. Je ne contrôle plus rien en sa présence. Entre les habitudes du passé et le désir toujours plus fort qui bat en moi… Je ne sais plus ce que je veux dire, ce que je dis. Je ne sais pas si je lui parle par haine ou par amour… Les deux surement…  
Il sourit. Et pose le paquet devant moi. Je le prends.

- Ouvre, de toute façon tu va détester.  
- Pourquoi?

Je m'insurge. Cet idiot à surement fait exprès de choisir un cadeau horrible!

- Parce que c'est moi qui te l'offre.

Il me sourit, narquoisement. Je détourne le regard. J'ouvre son paquet à la con. Dans le paquet, un petit objet emballé dans un tissu de soie, c'est magnifique. Je déplie le tissu. Un bruit de métal sur le sol. Je m'écarte vivement et ramasse l'objet tombé au sol. L'inspecte, et me tourne vers mon visiteur d'un air interrogateur.

- Oui, c'est une clé Sirius.

Sirius… Mon nom dans sa bouche, encore… J'existe pour lui, un tant soi peu. J'aime…

- Et…?

Ma bouche est sèche, j'arrive à peine à formuler cette ébauche de question.

- Elle te permet d'ouvrir ce que tu veux plus que tout ouvrir. C'est à toi de savoir quoi. Mais j'ai supposé qu'elle pourrait t'être utile, peut être…

Une clé… C'est comme s'il m'offrait la clé de ma cellule… Et une fois dehors? Que faire? Se faire dévorer par les gardiens?  
Il me prend pour un idiot?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offre un cadeau?  
- Parce que c'est Noël.  
- Maintenant seulement?

Ma voix commence à prendre un ton agressif sans que je le veuille. Il faut que j'arrête, que je me calme…  
Tu me regarde d'un air surpris, tu ne dois pas comprendre…

- Je pensais te faire plaisir… Mais si…  
- Si quoi? Si je t'en veux… Oui je t'en veux! Je t'en veux de m'avoir mentit chaque fois que tu venais. Chaque fois depuis un an. Je t'en veux de t'être moqué de moi de m'avoir fait croire que le temps passait alors qu'il s'étire à l'infini jusqu'à la fin… JE TE HAIS!

Chaque mot comme lancé en pleine figure, chaque mot craché au visage, chaque mot qui me déchire le cœur au fur et à mesure que je les prononce. Tout cela est un mensonge… J'espère que tu ne le vois pas… Va t'en, va t'en avant que je m'effondre… Va t'en, je ne te reverrais plus, plus jamais, pour ne plus souffrir de ton absence…

Tu me regarde, sans rien dire, comme balayé par mes mots. Et oui, tu vois, je ne suis pas si bête que tu le pensais. J'ai compris…  
Le silence. Puis tu ouvre la bouche;

- Alors, tu sais tout… Tu as compris…

Ta voix est si faible que je l'entends à peine.

- Oui.  
- Donc… Tu… Qu'est-ce que…  
- Va t'en, va t'en. Ne reviens plus jamais.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent et pour la première fois je me dis que c'est moi qui t'ai coupé le souffle. Ne reviens plus mon amour. Ne reviens plus jamais…  
Tu te lève et je m'aperçois que j'étais déjà debout.  
Tu t'approche de moi.

- Adieu Sirius, je suis…  
- Tais-toi.

Tu ferme les yeux. Puis me regarde une dernière fois et te dirige vers la porte. Tu sors.  
Passe une dernière fois la tête derrière la porte. Je vois une larme qui coule le long de ta joue. Puis ces mots,

- Je t'aime Sirius.

La porte se referme dans un claquement et je hurle. Je hurle de toutes mes forces. Que m'a tu fais mon amour? Pourquoi me poignarder comme ça? Me plonger dans des regrets éternels. Reviens mon amour, reviens je te pardonne. Dis-le encore. Redis ces mots. Encore…  
Encore mon amour.  
Encore une fois…  
Dis le encore, mon nom…  
Encore mon amour…  
Une dernière fois.  
Pour que je sois sur d'avoir bien entendu.  
Pour que je puisse rêver encore.  
Reviens mon amour…

Je t'aime…

* * *

Amour

Coeur

Joie sur vos têtes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **C'est Noël?

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'histoire est a moi, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^

**Rating: **J'étais en K+, je l'ai fait passé en T parce que c'est pas forcement tout rose mais finalement je vais peut-être le ramener en K+, l'histoire est pas méchante… Bref, j'hésite!

**Genre: **Romance

**Couple: **Severus/Sirius

**Note: **Ce chapitre est court mais je me voyais pas continuer sans changer de chapitre… Puis j'ai galéré pour l'écrire!

* * *

**C'est Noël?**

**SEVERUS**

- C'est Noël?

C'est-ce que tu m'as demandé, la première fois.

- Oui.

- Ah.

Je t'ai mentit dès la première seconde, mais comment t'expliquer sinon… Comment t'expliquer que je sois là?

Je ne le savais d'ailleurs pas vraiment, moi, pourquoi j'étais là… Pourquoi j'étais venu comme ça un jour, à peine un mois après ton emprisonnement. Pourquoi j'avais fait tout ce chemin… Pour te voir?

Pour te parler?

Cela n'avais aucun sens, je te haïssais, plus que tout. Mon ennemi, mon superbe ennemi…

Alors j'ai décidé de te mentir. De toute façon cela ne changeais rien. Tu ne pouvais avoir aucune notion de temps dans cette prison. Et je ne reviendrais plus. Pourquoi je serais revenu?

Parce que tu l'avais sous entendu?

Il y aurait une prochaine fois…

Je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment revenir. Mais je l'avais fait. Je te l'avais dit, comme une promesse informulée.

Il y aurait une prochaine fois…

J'étais donc revenu, une autre fois. A Noël toujours. Du moins, c'était ce que je t'avais dit.

Mentir… Encore… Mais pourquoi?

Peut être parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi je venais te voir…

Ou peut être parce que je le savais trop bien.

Plusieurs mois passèrent après ma deuxième visite. Je ne t'avais rien dit concernant un troisième retour… Et tu ne m'avais rien demandé…

Il n'y avait aucune raison à revenir te voir… Encore…

Tu n'attendais pas ma visite.

Enfin… Je faisais semblant de le croire. Je savais très bien que tu m'attendais. Toujours. Pour ne pas être le seul être humain de cet endroit… Seul… avec Les Autres.

J'aimais penser ça.

J'aimais être ton salut.

Je voulais être là, pour toi.

Je me suis retenu longtemps, très longtemps de venir te voir…

Pourtant je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose, une seule… Le moment où je passerais ta porte et que je lirais dans tes yeux… Je ne sais pas ce que je voyais dans tes yeux quand je passais ta porte…

C'était comme une étincelle, un souffle, une étoile… Je ne sais pas… J'aurais dit… De l'Amour, si je ne savais pas que je te répugnais toujours autant depuis l'époque où nous avions quitté l'école.

Je comptais pour toi parce que j'étais le seul à te rendre visite. Rien d'autre.

Mais j'ai tout de même fini par revenir. Noël était passé tu sais? C'est pour ça, c'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte. Que j'ai commencé à avoir peur… Peur que tu ne sois plus là, que tu ne veuille plus me voir… Parce que j'avais autant besoin de toi, que tu avais besoin de moi. J'étais seul… Désespérément seul.

Pas parce que personne ne voulais de moi, non. Mais parce que je ne voulais de personne, personne qui ne soit pas toi. Et il fallait que tu ais besoin de moi. Toujours.

Noël était passé. Et je revenais te voir pour la troisième fois.

Un weekend après la reprise des cours à Poudlard.

Je me disais que ce serait la dernière fois que je venais. Et j'y croyais. Je me croyais. Je me croyais plus fort que toi, plus fort que moi, plus fort je ce désir qui brulait en moi. Désir de te voir, de te découvrir, de te toucher, chaque fois un peu plus, chaque fois un peu plus longtemps.

La première fois je ne t'avais pas approché, toi resté au fond de ta cellule à me regarder comme un chien blessé face à un l'ennemi qui l'a mit à terre. En partant, je me souviens, je t'ai sourit, tu t'es levé et je n'ai put m'empêcher de te prendre la main. Et la serrer, fort entre les miennes, une fois.

J'étais venu te voir six fois en tout, six fois sans compter la dernière. La septième fois, dernière fois. Septième. Le sept est un chiffre dangereux, je le savais.

Et tu savais, tu savais tout, tu savais que je t'avais mentit, haine dans tes yeux.

Et moi je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime encore tu sais? Je t'aime toujours et je crève de ton absence un peu plus chaque jour.

Les années s'écoulent, le temps doit passer de toute façon. Et chaque jour ma prison se resserre, je vais étouffer à l'intérieur. Mourir entre les quatre murs de ton absence. Viens à moi mon amour, car je ne peux plus venir te chercher.

Ecoute moi encore une dernière fois que je te dise tout ce que je j'aurais du te dire dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu. Parle mon amour, parle sans t'arrêter que je m'emplisse du son de ta voix pour survivre dans ces longues années loin de toi.

Encore une journée qui passe, mes semelles claquent sur le sol en pierre. Dehors il pleut, une petite bruine d'automne qui détrempe le paysage et ravive les herbes desséchées par cet été trop aride. Tu n'as pas du t'en rendre compte. Dans ta cellule où il fait toujours froid, ce froid qui te glace le cœur au plus profond de ton être.

Encore une journée qui passe, sans aucun frisson de toi.

Encore une journée qui passe…

* * *

Désolé de poster aussi peu ^^

Merci de me lire quand même!

Amour, coeur, joie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **C'est Noël?

**Auteur:**Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'histoire est a moi, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^

**Rating: **J'étais en K+, je l'ai fait passé en T parce que c'est pas forcement tout rose mais finalement je vais peut-être le ramener en K+, l'histoire est pas méchante… Bref, j'hésite!

**Genre:**Romance

**Couple: **Severus/Sirius

**Note: **Ca fait plusieurs chapitres que je dis que le prochain est le dernier mais je n'arrive pas a amener la fin... Ce chapitre là aurait du être différent, mais mon ordi a planté donc j'ai tout perdu... Et donc ça n'est pas le dernier non plus ^^

Merci de me lire,

Aelim

* * *

**C'est noël?**

**SIRIUS**

Encore une journée qui passe… Enfin j'espère…

Ma vie est vide

Voici la mort… Est-ce elle? Est-ce cela?

La mort ne peut pas être plus vide que la vie elle-même…

La vie est donc déjà morte.

Je suis mort.

Nous sommes tous des morts.

Surtout moi.

Moi qui voulais mourir sur un air d'opéra.

Moi qui voulais mourir entre tes bras.

Sur un air de Brahms…

Je n'avais rien compris.

Je n'ai jamais rien compris.

J'ai toujours eu un temps de retard, et ça, toi tu l'avais compris.

Mais tu n'a pas su saisir mon message, attraper ma haine entre tes bras et serrer fort, pour laisser mon amour s'échapper…

Je te hais.

Je t'aime.

Reviens.

Vite.

Je meurs.

Sans toi.

Je meurs.

Et je meurs encore, un peu plus chaque jour entre ces quatre murs. Les quatre murs qui se dressent et m'emprisonnent dans ma tête. Que l'on me laisse sortir de moi-même, par pitié…

Mais que l'on ne laisse rien rentrer, rien.

Rien qui puisse briser ma carapace.

Elle me protège du monde extérieur autant qu'elle me garde à l'intérieur. Autant qu'elle protège le monde extérieur de moi même.

Toi tu l'as brisée cette foutue carapace… Et ça m'a fait mal.

J'ai toujours mal d'ailleurs. Parce que tu n'est pas là pour la détruire encore.

Silence.

Un cri au dehors, encore un condamné.

Les détraqueurs l'ont détruit, je le sens dans l'air, je sens leur joie, je sens ma douleur.

Reviens Severus, reviens…

Encore une journée qui passe, enfin j'espère, enfin je crois…

Et je t'attends…

Dis moi Severus, si Noël reviens, tu reviendra avec lui?

Dis moi Severus, c'est Noël?

J'attends, j'aperçois un petit bout de ciel gris dans cette faille en haut du mur… Le ciel reste gris de toute façon, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, que le temps s'écoule ou pas…

Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir vu bleuir le ciel depuis que tu es parti, depuis que tu m'a laissé, depuis que je t'ai chassé…

Reviens.

Le ciel reste gris.

Que le temps s'écoule ou pas.

Gris.

Gris.

Gris le ciel.

Gris les murs.

Gris le sol.

Grise la porte.

Grise ma chemise.

Gris mon pantalon.

Grise ma vie.

Grise mon âme.

Gris.

Gris.

Gris.

Gris.

Quand je me réveille, il fait toujours gris.

Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi… Pendant combien de gris ai-je dormi?

Pendant combien de cris ai-je dormi?

Et toi, mon amour, arrive tu à dormir?

Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Tellement de choses entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse s'en passer encore. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse venir me voir, que je puisse avoir besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. J'ai encore besoin de toi…

Je te haïssais tellement, je t'aimais tellement… Ce n'est pas incompatible, surtout pas entre nous. Je te hais toujours. Je t'aime toujours.

Reviens mon amour.

Dis moi Severus, c'est Noël?

Des Noël, j'en ai vécu tellement… Beaucoup n'existaient pas d'ailleurs. Mais un seul avec toi. Un Noël tel qu'il doit être, un Noël parfait, un Noël a Poudlard. Les bougies, les cadeaux, les rires, mes amis, ton rire, ton regard… Noël.

Non.

C'est faux.

La dernière fois aussi c'était Noël. Pour de vrai. Et tu étais mon cadeau, non?

Et je n'ai rien compris.

Comme toujours.

Nous avons toujours eu du mal à nous comprendre. Mais c'est parce que nous avons toujours eu du mal à nous exprimer. A parler. Dire ce que l'on ressent. Je t'aime.

Je hurle.

Douleur.

Horreur.

Souffrance.

Pleurs.

Cris…

Je n'aurais pas du penser a toi… Cela les attire… Ils dévorent cet amour que je ressent. Il exultent de mes bribes de souvenirs… Finalement, j'ai encore de quoi survivre.

Donne moi encore de l'espoir mon amour, pour que je puisse le jeter au loin, faire courir loin de moi ces monstres affamés… Pour que je puisse survivre. Ou mourir, en le serrant contre moi, ce petit bout d'espoir…

Aide moi.

* * *

**Peut être la fin au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Merci d'être là,**

**Aelim.**

**Et des cœurs et tout et tout dans ta face!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **C'est Noël?

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'histoire est à moi, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^

**Rating: **J'étais en K+, je l'ai fait passé en T parce que ce n'est pas forcement tout rose mais finalement je vais peut-être le ramener en K+, l'histoire est pas méchante… Bref, j'hésite!

**Genre: **Romance

**Couple: **Severus/Sirius

**Note: **Voici le dernier vrai chapitre de « C'est Noël? », mais vous aurez le droit a un épilogue!

Normalement ce chapitre n'aurait même pas du exister. Je voulais poster directement l'épilogue mais c'était un peu trop abrupt peut être ^^

* * *

C'est Noël?

SEVERUS

La chaleur était étouffante, dehors le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait voulu réduire la Terre à une boule de terre desséchée, ce qu'il avait réussi.

Derrière les murs de pierres rouges et les volets fermés la végétation était sèche, se réduisant à des petites touffes d'herbe brune là où il y avait auparavant une pelouse haute et fournie.

Le village était désert, les quelques personnes osant encore habiter là, même après la fermeture de l'usine, se cachaient du soleil, s'entassant dans leurs maisons de briques comme des rats effrayés.

Dans le marécage voisin le lit de la rivière s'était asséché, la terre craquelée, les grenouilles ne coassaient plus, les poissons étaient morts.

Le mois de juillet avait été particulièrement caniculaire dans cette région de l'Angleterre, habituellement humide et glacée.

Les rues, déjà vides en temps normal depuis la fermeture de l'usine textile qui faisait vivre le village étaient aujourd'hui totalement dépeuplées.

Une seule personne, une longue silhouette noire déambulait sur les pavés, les bras chargés de provisions. L'homme s'engouffra dans une impasse et entra dans la dernière maison avec un soupir de bonheur. L'air ambiant était glacé.

Les sorts de congélation qu'il lançait à gauche, à droite depuis ce matin fonctionnaient parfaitement.

Tout était fin près pour lui.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard.

Il ne sortirait plus de chez lui.

Il s'emmurerait vivant avec ses souvenirs.

Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça.

…

J'ai essayé, j'ai tellement essayé.

Je ne peux plus. Je me suis laissé porter tellement longtemps par mes seules jambes. Elles vont me lâcher et je ne serais plus rien. Je ne peux qu'avec peine me déplacer, je ne peux qu'avec peine communiquer…

Cela ne sert à rien de continuer ainsi.

Cela ne sert à rien de continuer sans toi.

Il vaut mieux laisser tomber, me laisser écraser par la douleur, me laisser dépérir…

La porte claque. C'est moi qui l'ai fermée.

Je ferme les fenêtres, les volets, je verrouille les portes.

Je ne veux plus sortir.

Je ne veux plus qu'on rentre.

Le monde extérieur me fait mal.

Le monde extérieur me fait mal sans toi.

C'est pour ça que je m'emmure ici, avec ces sortilèges, avec ces planches sur les portes, avec ces briques aux fenêtres, avec cette porte blindée.

Je m'emmure ici, et personne, pas même Dumbledore ne pourra m'en faire sortir, c'est impossible.

On ne peut plus ouvrir cette porte.

Je m'emmure.

Vivant.

Mort.

…

Ce fut le lendemain matin que la nouvelle ébranla le monde magique. « SIRIUS BLACK EVADE! » titrait La Gazette du Sorcier.

Cette photo étalée sur les murs, sur tous les kiosques de journaux. Un homme, les yeux fous, les cheveux sales, en habit de prisonnier. Un homme qui hurlait.

Un homme qui hurlait sa douleur.

Personne ne savait comment, mais tout le monde avait peur. Terrifiés à l'idée de croiser la route de ce célèbre meurtrier. Terrifiés à l'idée de croiser la route de celui qui avait réussi à échapper aux détraqueurs. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus monstrueux qu'eux?

Une chasse à l'homme commença dans tout le pays. Le Ministère dépêcha ses meilleurs hommes pour retrouver l'évadé, Sirius Black était traqué dans tout le pays. La recherche se répandit au monde entier.

Les moldus connaissaient son nom.

Tout le monde savait que Sirius Black était désormais en liberté. Et tout le monde tremblait.

Vivant hors du brouhaha incessant du monde, derrière ces murs à travers lesquels aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, Severus frémit dans son fauteuil, pour lui rien n'avait changé.

…

SIRIUS

Un visage. Le même partout.

Le même tout le temps.

Ce visage c'est le mien.

Cette douleur c'est la mienne.

Les gens ont peur, sorciers comme moldus. Ils ont tous peur, de moi. Cette idée me parait risible. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur. Peur d'eux.

J'ai peur qu'ils m'attrapent, peur qu'ils me renvoient là-bas. Là bas où le silence n'existe pas. Là bas où la chaleur n'existe pas. Où la joie est morte.

Là où tu n'es pas.

Cette douleur c'est la mienne, cette peine c'est la mienne. Ton absence.

J'ai faim.

C'est idiot comme nos plus bas besoins nous ramènent toujours à la réalité. Nous ne sommes que des Hommes, nous ne sommes que des animaux.

J'ai faim.

Et j'ai chaud aussi.

C'est l'été.

Je l'avais oubliée. Cette chaleur, cette sueur qui dégouline sur mon épaule, ma langue qui s'assèche.

J'avais oublié. Oublié qu'il existait autre chose que le froid et l'humidité.

Il faut que je mange, il faut que je boive, il faut que je dorme.

Il faut que je pisse aussi… Je suis un animal, au fond…

Et il faut que je te retrouve.

Tu vois Severus, toi aussi tu fais partie de mes besoins, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, comme je ne peux vivre sans manger ou sans boire.

Ce n'est peut être pas très romantique, mais on en est plus là, je crois.

J'ai chaud.

Cette fourrure me tient chaud, trop chaud pour cet été caniculaire.

Trop chaud pour cette route qui n'en finit pas.

Cette longue route, ce long serpent de bitume et de graviers, entouré par cette terre sèche, ces brins d'herbe jaunâtres.

Pas une habitation, personne dehors.

Pas une goutte d'eau.

Au loin on aperçoit un bois, quelques arbres desséchés, un peu d'ombre. Peut être un peu d'humidité, une flaque dans le sous-bois… Qui-sait?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais marcher.

Je ne marche pas, je cours.

J'arrive.

…

SEVERUS

J'ouvre un œil, il fait nuit. De toute façon il fait toujours nuit depuis que j'ai muré les fenêtres.

Un bruit dans un coin. Une souris.

J'attrape une bougie sur la petite table à coté de moi, l'allume.

Je me lève. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, je ne mange pas beaucoup. Pas assez dirait-on. Mais pas assez pourquoi? Je ne fais rien. Je ne dors même plus. Je reste assis dans ce fauteuil toute la journée, tous les jours.

Je fais le tour de la pièce. Je me rassois.

Juste pour être sur que mes jambes fonctionnent encore.

Mais elles ne me servent à rien.

Le jour où elles ne me porteront plus je resterais plus longtemps sur mon fauteuil. Voilà tout.

Je ferme les yeux.

Un bruit dehors.

Comme un coup sur le mur.

Je me lève en sursaut.

Un autre coup.

Quelqu'un.

Je cours à la porte. Il n'y a pas de porte. Il n'y a plus de porte.

Rien qu'un mur de briques et de ciment.

Encore un coup.

Un bruit métallique.

Comme un bruit de clé dans une serrure qui n'existe pas.

Comme un bruit de poignée qu'on tourne alors qu'il n'y en a pas.

Comme un bruit de porte qu'on pousse alors qu'elle n'est pas là.

- « Bonsoir Severus »

Je vais vivre.

Je veut vivre.

Car je crois bien que c'est Noël...

* * *

**Prochaine fois: Epilogue :)**

**Merci à vous.**

**Et toute la joie et le bonheur de Noël pour vous!  
**


	5. Epilogue

**Titre: **C'est Noël?

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'histoire est à moi, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Couple: **Severus/Sirius

**Note: **Nous voilà à la fin, la vraie, je n'en reviens pas du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire et publier cette toute petite fic, mais il se passe toujours des choses inattendues.

Alors voilà un épilogue très court et nais à en crever mais il fallait bien ça parce que Noël c'est comme ça que ça devrait être, avec les gens qu'on aime le plus au monde.

Puisque nous y voilà je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à la fin même si elle à mit du temps à arriver et je vous souhaite à tous du bonheur à en crever.

* * *

**C'est Noël.**

**SEVERUS**

Un coup de vent fait virevolter les flocons sur les toits de Londres.

La nuit tombe à peine, partout les gens rentrent chez eux.

Ce soir c'est Noël.

Quelques retardataires s'arrachent les derniers gâteaux. Les lumières s'allument. Dans le petit square un grand sapin est dressé, de petites guirlandes vertes et rouges clignotent.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Noël.

C'est beaucoup trop Gryffondor. Tout ce doré et ce rouge qui viennent illuminer la nuit. Toutes ces chansons pleines de joie et d'amour. La famille qui se réunit.

C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas?

Beaucoup trop naïs pour moi.

Mais ce soir je suis bien, ce soir je suis ridicule.

Ce soir c'est Noël et nous marchons dans la rue.

Sous mes pieds la neige crisse, le vent s'engouffre dans ma veste, fait voleter mon écharpe et je frissonne.

Je tremble.

Je tremble et tu me sers contre toi.

Je suis ridicule n'est-ce pas?

Nous traversons le petit parc, tu pousse la grille enneigée.

Tu me souris et traverse la rue.

Tu murmure quelques mots et la voilà qui apparait, ta maison.

Notre maison.

Je pousse la porte, tu passe devant.

- « SIRIUS! »

- « HARRY! »

Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

A peine arrivés et déjà tu bondis comme un chien fou et précipite sur ton filleul.

Tu es heureux.

Tes yeux brillent.

Nous entrons dans la salle à manger et tout le monde se précipite pour nous saluer.

Tout le monde est là.

Et toi tu souris. Tu ris.

C'est ta famille, tes amis.

C'est l'esprit de Noël parait-il…

Je trouve ça ridicule.

Je n'aime pas Noël.

Le feu dans la cheminée.

L'odeur des plats qui sortent du four.

Les rires et les cris.

Partout des sourires.

Papiers cadeaux aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Un énorme sapin illuminé.

Ton sourire.

Ton rire.

C'est ça Noël?

C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas?

Mais ce soir moi aussi je suis ridicule.

Moi aussi je souris.

Moi aussi je suis heureux.

Parce que je suis avec toi.

Parce que je suis en vie et à tes cotés.

Parce que tu es heureux.

Parce que c'est ta famille, tes amis, ta maison.

Parce que c'est notre famille, nos amis, notre maison.

Parce que c'est Noël.

Tu souris et je suis ridicule.

C'est Noël…

* * *

**Encore merci à vous et désolé par la taille ridicule de ce chapitre!**

**Reviews?**

**Coeur**

**Amour**

**Joie!**

Aelim


End file.
